


What Would You Do?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (:, M/M, and harry doesnt give him any, and louis explains, asks him why, business man!harry, enjoy, harry and him were old friends, harry see's him at a strip club one night, he confronts him, he gives him a chance to get on his feet for once, he helps him out, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis doesnt want sympathy, louis tells him about his fucked up life, stripper!Louis, the one where louis is a stripper, when the boys take him out after a long day at work, yayayay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a stripper, one night (this was when he hadn't been sure of his sexuality), he makes that cliche drunken mistake and ends up knocking a girl up and it only spirals downwards from there. He becomes a male stripper, that's the only way he can afford to support his daughter. That's where Harry comes in, he see's him at work one day and decides that he can help an old friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song What Would You Do by Bastille, I own none of the lyrics (the words in italic font).
> 
> I'm adding a second part if it gets a good reaction, so stay tuned.

" _Her name was Londy, she went to Junior High with me_ "

 

* * *

  
"What is this? W-Why are we here?"

"Well, as you know, you're gay so like, we decided to switch up the location just this once."

"You guys are idiots." Harry said, trying to be serious but getting frustrated because he could tell his friends wanted him to have a good time as well and not being able to keep the shit eating grin off his face as he pushes the car door open and steps out onto the damp curb.

"You love us, though, right?" Zayn asked, beside him before he could blink.

"Yeah, I love you guys so hard."

"Cock hard?" Liam smirks, wrapping and arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Cock hard." Harry nods with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

"Why is it so quiet?" Harry whispered as low as he could.

"It's the fanciest male strip club out there, the people tend to be reserved and quiet when the dancers begin their routines, as you can see.. It's mostly rich business men looking for a place to let off some steam," Liam poked his cheek then. "Only the best for our little Harold."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood towards the back, leaning against the wall as it got even quieter than it had been when they first entered.

The lights went dim except for one on the stage casting it's bright shine on the metal pole.

A short blonde boy sauntered out, a sly grin on his face as he attached himself to the pole and and began swaying his hips against it, practically dry humping it.

Harry wasn't really attracted to the kid so he didn't pay much attention until a familiar looking chestnut haired boy walked onto the stage.

Harry watched him lift one leg onto the blonde boys waist and grind  _filthily_  against him.

The blonde boy smirked and ground back, rolling his hips against the other boys, they were basically fucking in front of tons of men and a few women, too.

The even shorter boy with more curves bent down, slapping his arse and popping back up, walking down stage and over to the men with their money already out and ready to stick it into the thin piece of fabric covering his bum.

One of the men reached out and tried slapping his ass and, surprisingly, he leaned into it. Expertly moving out of the way of the mans hand just before it made contact with the skin.

Soon it became a game, who could get their hands on the boy before he moved away?

_None of them could_.

The boy reminded Harry strangely of a fox, _a cute fox with a huge ass_.

When Harry looked up, he blonde boy was gone and the other was shaking his perfect bum and looking back at the crowd with a teasing smile every time he pulled a bit of the fabric down, exposing his ass.

Harry knew it was fake.

The kid just looked like one of those people who got crows feet when they smiled and practically lit up the room.

But the boy looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and he was a bit on the skinny side, albeit his curves.

The brown haired boy grinned and looked back into the crowd, and suddenly, his gaze met Harry's and his fake smile faltered. He looked a bit scared, actually, he was trembling.

Harry wondered what was the matter with the boy, maybe he was cold because of the lack of cl-

Then it hit him.

The eyes.

The hair.

His name was Louis, that's why he looked so familiar, they'd gone to junior high together.

"Lad, you won't believe what we did for you!" Zayn smiled, shoving a drink into his friends hand.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, smiling softly.

"Booked you your own private room." Liam said, his eyes glowing.

Harry's own eyes flickered back to the stage and Louis was gone, nowhere in sight.

He feigned excitement and silently cheered, "You guys are the best straight friends a gay guy could ever ask for."

"We know, c'mon now, it starts in five minutes!"

Harry really didn't want to go but he wouldn't risk disappointing his friends, he couldn't.

 

* * *

 

"C-can I go home early, it's almost time to pick up Flor from my mothers house and I don't know if I'll make it in time and I-" Louis was cut off by his boss smiling sadly at him.

"One more private room? Then you can go, won't make you work any longer tonight and you have awhile off due to renovations.. How is Florence, by the way?" Nick asked, leaning foreword on his desk.

"Yeah." Louis said, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I can do one more. She's good, growing up really fast."

"I can relate, Jen is too, seems like just yesterday we were signing the adoption papers, y'know?"

"I do," Intimate conversations were not Louis' thing so he decided to get out of there as quickly as he could. "Guess I better go take that room, nice talk though."

He grabbed the room key and scurried out of his bosses office, dragging his feet once he got into the hallway.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, placing the key in the door and twisting it open, putting on his award winning grin.

"Hi I'm Lou-"

"Is Tomlinson, I know."

Louis looked up and saw the same green eyed boy from junior high that he had the biggest crush on standing right in that very room.

"W-why are you here?"

"To play hopscotch, why're you?"

"Because I work h- oh.. Um, whatever, let's get this over with so I can leave, please." Louis said, walking over to Harry.

Harry just laughed and held his hands up, "I don't want a lap dance, Louis. I want an explanation."

"As to?"

"As to why the hell you're up there shaking your ass for money. I guess a lot has changed since we spoke last."

The look on Louis' face was enough for Harry to know how broken the boy was but still, he spoke,

* * *

 

_What would you do if your son was at home,_   
_Crying all alone,_   
_On the bedroom floor,_   
_Cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money?_

* * *

"What would you do if you got someone pregnant at the age of eighteen and found your girl, sitting in a body of cold water because you can't afford warm, crying her little heart out and as soon as you ask her what was wrong, she whispers the words " _I'm hungry_ "? What would you do if you knew the only way to feed her was to sleep with a man for a small amount of money?" He asked, looking Harry directly in the eyes, taking a breath and continuing,

 

* * *

 

_And his daddy's gone in and out of lock down,_   
_I ain't got a job now,_   
_He's just smokin' rock now,_   
_So for you this is just a good time_   
_But for me this is what I call life_

 

* * *

 

"And her mother? In and out of jail, I have no other fucking job, Harry, no one wants me. For you, this is just a night out with the lads but - _fuck_ \- this is my life, it's what I have to do to get by so don't.. Don't you dare ask me 'what I'm up there shaking my ass for'." Louis was breathing hard now, hands clenched by his sides.

 

* * *

 

_Girl, you ain't the only one to have a baby,_   
_That's no excuse to be living all crazy_

 

* * *

 

Harry's eyes got hard as he pointed a finger at Louis, "You're not the first father to ever live, your little girl is not an excuse to be living this life."

 

* * *

 

_So she stared me right square in the eye_   
_And said, "Everyday I wake up, hoping to die"_   
_She said, "They're gonna know about pain_   
_'Cause me and my sister ran away,_   
_So our daddy couldn't rape us,_   
_Before I was a teenager_   
_I done been through more shit_   
_You can't even relate to"_

* * *

Louis sighed and pushed the hair out of his eyes, looking directly into Harry's, "Every single day, I wake up hoping and praying that this will be the day that it all ends.. You think you know so much about pain? Me and my little sisters ran away after junior high ended so our father couldn't get to us anymore, he fucking raped them, Harry. Do you know how hard it is to watch them all get abused because an old man doesn't know how to handle himself? I've been through more shit than you before I even turned into a teenager.. But you wouldn't understand, you can't, you can't relate."

 

* * *

 

_What would you do?_   
_Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses_   
_What would you do?_   
_Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses_   
_What would you do?_   
_Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses_   
_What would you do?_   
_Get up off my feet!_

* * *

 

"What would I do?" Harry laughed, sarcasm heavy in the tone, "I'd get up and stop feeling sorry for myself, stop coming up with excuses and make it so that my daughter wouldn't have to go though the same thing I'd gone through. She deserves a better life Louis."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, signalling that time was up.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand, pulling a pen from his back pocket and scribbling his work address on the skin along with his number.

"You start tomorrow."

And just like that, Harry was gone.

He left with the satisfaction of knowing that he could give someone a better life.

He left knowing that Louis' little girl was going to be something one day and he knew- he knew that Louis wasn't a bad person.. He just went through a bit of trouble in his life but if Harry could overcome his troubles and become as successful as he was now, so could Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> "This is meaningful, like you can look down at the woman who is a stripper, but it won't change the fact that she has a story. She's doing this for her son because normal jobs can't make enough for them. People can judge and assume all they want, but they don't know anything about what beneath the surface. I'm not promoting stripping either, by the way."


End file.
